Seeing
by World Domination of Oranges
Summary: She was a Doll, plain and simple. She couldn't understand things outside that was programmed for her to understand. And she was blind. So, what was this feeling? All she wanted right then was to know what he looked like... may contain OC-ness


**n/a Hello. It's been ages hasn't it? Since my last update that is. I think I'll be abandoning my other projects in FF. Anyway, this story starts with a dream sequence. I'm sorry if I made it confusing. Did it in RE class, you see :P heheheh....**

* * *

_Tires screeched like a banshee, restless and unwilling. She heard a scream and footsteps and the sound of a haunting honk that would forever etched into her._

"_KIRISA!" She instantly recognized it. Mother. She tried to turn around but suddenly she felt her arm extend to her voice, trying to feel her. Time went like a blink, the next thing she knew was the silence that seemed to be too loud in her ears and the haunting realization of what she had lost._

Her eyes fluttered open and she blankly stared at the ceiling. She felt her heart clench and she briefly wondered what it was. It was... unrecognizable. Her face was blank, completely blank. Something warm squeezed her hand and she turned to look at the strange sensation.

Two dark blue, almost black, eyes looked at her with no particular expression and she found herself saying, "Hei."

He blinked and just as fast, he dropped her hand, "Yin, get up." Slowly, she complied, standing mechanically and stiff. Her dress was crumpled and her hair askew and loose from its normal ponytail. They both stood motionlessly in front of each other, not saying anything at all.

Suddenly, he moved fluidly before she could comprehend, she felt his heat behind herself. She did not move as she felt his fingers weave around her strands of hair, for a moment, something in her was fluttering and at the same time, beating too erratically to understand nor believe that she was still alive.

"Hei." She said again, trying to voice out what she felt but instead, something trapped it in, like a lid.

"Don't move." He said softly, taking out the clip and bunching her together with his hand. Like a magician, he carefully tied it again, molding it to look exactly like the way she wore it. It looked nothing like it.

"Sorry," he sighed, frustrated with the ordeal, "it looks bad."

Slowly, she touched the ponytail, feeling her hair all over the place. There it was again. A desire to... do what exactly? She blinked and remembered the pink haired girl's trick. Pulling the side of her mouth into a quirk with a finger, she said, "I like it."

The room at that moment seemed to lighten up slightly, making it less dreary. She felt his hands, big and strong, cover her shoulders, "Is that so?"

"Yes." She replied monotonously. A sudden thought struck her. _'What expression is he wearing right now?' _Her hand twitched and she found herself hesitating. What was it? Just exactly was it? She couldn't understand at all.

"What is it?" Hei asked, feeling her uneasiness.

With that being said, she turned around to face him and lifted her arm like it had a life of its own and reached to touch his face. But just a couple of millimeters away from it, she stopped, feeling static running across her fingers. His eyes widened by a bit and clearly showed his shock. She never had done this before.

"I want to..." she stopped. What did she want? She didn't know. But all whatever it was, it was like a burning inside of her, thrashing around, restless. It was... unfamiliar. In many ways than one. "I can't see." She said simply, unable to say anything else.

She felt Hei shuffle slightly and then, something rough and big reached for her hands, slowly guiding her until she felt something soft in the tip of her fingers. Then, he let go and waited patiently despite the awkward position.

She sat confused once again and was about to withdraw her hand but felt that strong grasp her hand.

"You want to see my face?" Hei asked, ignoring the possibility he sounded arrogant.

Something in her connected, like broken lines joined and a part of her, so small as it was, understood. She wanted to smile. "Yes." When Hei had let go once again, her hands glided over his face, gently caressing it unintentionally. Her fingers, memorizing every detail and every contour, skimmed over to his eye lids as he closed them, her hands went low, touching the bridge of his nose and went sideways to his other cheek until she reached his lips and she stopped.

It was surprisingly soft. She cupped his jaw and brushed over his lips again with her thumb. "Lips." She stated, a sense of pride surging in her for being able to describe it.

She felt him gulp tentatively and she drew back instantly, standing upright and staring blankly at nothing despite her hand tingeling. Silence passed between them and she felt Hei hesitate.

His words were barely above a whisper, "Can I... see you too?"

"Yes." She answered, not even hesitating. She felt his hand reach for her and like she had done, skimmed over her face, not stopping and she felt his intense stare and she dared not to fidget. He then cupped her cheek and then, something like hot air neared her. It stayed only but a couple of seconds because she felt something something soft cover her lips and she blinked, unable to make of the situation.

Then, it was gone. She blinked again and for some reason, the thrumming was back again in full force again.

"Hei?"

Quickly, the Black Shinigami turned his back, forgetting she could not see his face. "I kissed you." He informed, sounding incredulous of his actions.

"You kissed me?" She repeated, something pulled the sides of her lips, something forieng and strange but odly comforting. Like a chat with a long lost friend. It felt nice.

Then slowly, Hei turned to her and his eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. Yin was smiling. It was dazzling.

"Yes." He manage to say, his brain wasn't working all too properly.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist by impulse and buried her face into his abdomen, closing her eyes in satisfaction as his arms closed in around hers. "I see." She murmured, smiling. She might be blind, but this time, everything seems to be all to clear to her.


End file.
